Ceiling fan installations is often difficult since installers will need to have their hands raised above their head while supporting heavy components such as the ceiling fan blades, motor, motor housing, and the like. Installations often will take place with the installer being perched on a ladder which also adds to the requirement of the installer having to maintain their balance while doing the installation.
For flush mounted fans, such as hugger fans, the housings covering the ceiling fan motor must be fastened often by fasteners, such as but not limited screws, and the like, into a ceiling mounted plate. The combination of having to hold a screw driver over one's head with loose screw fasteners while supporting a motor housing with or without a heavy motor is tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, it is potentially dangerous if the housing with or without the motor happens to fall.
Furthermore, the screw type fasteners will tend to fall out during installation which causes the installer to have to repeat the attempts to mount the fan. Falling screws will often become lost so that additional screw type fasteners must be used, which adds additional time and material expense to the installation of the fan.
Additionally, the current screw type fasteners being used between the motor bracket and ceiling plate are often not secure connections which can loosen and result in a fan that can wobble during operation.
Still furthermore, the traditional practice of directly attaching metal plates with metal screw type fasteners, can create undesirable noise effects, when the ceiling fan is running in both forward and rearward directions.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.